This invention relates to hot tub covers and more particularly to a generally hemispherical dome comprising a pair of shells adapted for a range of superjacent positions corresponding to a variable enclosure of the hot tub therebelow.
The use of hot tubs for both therapeutic and recreational purposes is a burgeoning one. Desiring year-round use, it is advantageous to have a cover associated with the hot tub so as to protect the water and occupants from undesirable weather and other foreign elements. Also, occupants of the tub may desire a certain amount of privacy during use.
Analogous desires have been encountered in the use of swimming pool covers which resulted in various types of enclosures for a swimming pool. However, these covers were of a permanent type which decreased their consumer appeal. As consumers did not always wish to have a full enclosure, especially during the more moderate seasons, attempts were made to offer various types of enclosures which could be easily removed. However, these resulting structures were relatively bulky in construction and had relatively complex means to enable the cover to be removed from an enclosing position.
The present invention has been particularly designed for hot tubs and comprises a pair of shells, which are generally quadrantal in configuration to provide a generally hemispherical dome to the hot tub therebelow. The shell designs are of successively smaller configurations so as to allow a superjacent positioning of one shell with the other as provided by a pivot assembly so joining the shells at their respective apexes. The shells are supported in their functional position by a planar deck extending outwardly from the perimeter of the top of the hot tub. Upon rotation of the smaller shell successively smaller degrees of enclosure are presented to the occupants of the tub ranging from a fully enclosed hemispherical dome to a quadrantal overlay of the hot tub upon rotation of one shell into a complete superjacent relationship with the other.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a cover for a hot tub which allows use of the hot tub during enclosure thereof.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a cover for a hot tub comprising a pair of shells joined for a range of superjacent relationships one to the other.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hot tub cover, as aforesaid, wherein each shell comprises a framework structure adapted to support various types of canopy material thereon.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a hot tub cover, as aforesaid, which has a pivot assembly joining the two shells for rotation of at least one of the shells about a pivot member incorporated therein.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a pair of quadrantally spherical shells joined for a range of superjacent relationships one to the other for providing a generally hemispherical dome at full enclosure of the hot tub therebelow.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a hot tub cover, as aforesaid, having a minimum of moving parts.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a hot tub cover, as aforesaid, which is easily supported over the top of the hot tub.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hot tub cover, as aforesaid, which is simple to manufacture and assemble as well as efficient in operation and use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example, and not limitation, certain embodiments of this invention.